Half Game
by letmeblossom
Summary: Being rich, noble, superior isn't easy like it seems. It comes with pressure, Kyouya and Renge decide to escape from it for one little day! Read on as their adventure may develop more than just.. friendship.
1. Let's Start, Then Never Stop

Renge spotted a dark-haired man on the bench soaking up the sun with his eyes closed. She crept closer and slammed her hands on his shoulders.

"Boo!" she shouted and peered over so he could see her face.

"Not funny," he said as his eyes opened and a slight smile crept up his lips.

"Oh, you're soooo fun," she said with a sarcastic tone and walked over the other side to take a seat.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" he said as he laided back into the bench and put his hands on his head.

"I'm skipping class at the moment.. ne, Kyouya, want to escape somewhere with me?" she turned her head over to Kyouya and smiled as her feet swung happily.

Kyouya became quiet for a few minutes and lifted his hands from his head.

".. Lets. Lets escape," he said firmly.

Renge's eyes widen and became soft again as she stood up. "That's no funny Kyouya!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

Kyouya grabbed Renge's hand and pulled her along the hallways. "You want to escape right? So let's escape!" he smirked and fasten his pace.

Renge slightly blushed and started to run also. "Sudden need for adventure much?" she said, still facing forward.

"Even I need a break sometimes," he said simply as we ran out the school gate.

She chuckled and fasten her steps so she was ahead, "You're lucky you chose me to accompany you on this trip then, cause you're going to have the time of your life!" She said enthusiasticly, now dragging Kyouya along.

He smirked and let himself be dragged by Renge, "We'll see about that."

WOOT, SHORTNESS FTW. :D, Yeah, suck-ish not my first time writing fanfic's I actually have 4000+ unfinished ones.

I was going to write more, but I had to finish my TamaxKyou one.. so blah. FEAR IT, LOVE IT, REVIEW IT.


	2. Whatever You Say

-12:04PM-

"Let's get some tea before we go and venture around," she said smiling.

"Sure.. Renge, you DO notice you're holding my hand right?" he stated smirking while pacing along with her.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry," she blushed and attempted to let go, but Kyouya tighten her grip on her hand.

"Don't let go, we'll get seperated from eachother," he said suavely as she started to walk towards a small cafe.

"You're so sly," she mumbled as her face became a bright red.

"Did you say something?" he asked with a curious expression.

"Nothing.." she said softly as the door to the cafe opened.

Renge put up 2 fingers and the waitress led us to our table. The waitress whispered, "What a handsome boyfriend you have!" into Renge's ears, she smiled and replied, "I wish," softly.

"What were you guys whispering about?" he asked curiously before picking up the menu.

"How handsome you were," she said simply smiling and looking down at the menu.

He put his hand on his chin and looked at Renge. "Oh? You think I'm handsome?" he said in a joking matter.

"Only because you look like Miyabi-kun~" she giggled and gave a soft stare at Kyouya before turning her vision back to the menu.

He smirked and ruffled his hands into her hand, "Not funny," he said blankly while pointing to a picture in the menu to the waitress.

She pointed to a strawberry shortcake and the waitress nodded. Renge pouted and fixed up her messy hair, "Aww! I spent the whole morning on that."

He chuckled slightly as Renge complained. "I think you look fine without all of that," he said gazing into her amber-coloured eyes.

Her face became a soft pink as her hands slowly retracted from her hair to her lap. "Don't look at me like that.." she said turning her eyes away from his.

"Why?" he said curiously with his eyes focused on her every move, "Weren't you the one that said eye contact is good?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and gave a soft smile and shook her head instead.

The waitress brought out strawberry shortcake, and mint chocolate chip ice cream. "Ice cream? In this cold weather?" she gave a surprised look and returned to her original expression.

"It's fine, I don't get cold easy. Plus, I felt like eating it," he said with a slight smile on his face before taking the spoon and scooping a part of it off and putting it in my mouth.

"A-Ah! Hey, what was that for?" she said with a flushed face.

"It's good isn't it?" he said with a cheeky grin as I nodded.

They finished eating and left the cafe, as Renge went out Kyouya grabbed her hands and tighten his grip, "Where to?" he said with a smirk.

Her lips formed a smile and she pulled him forward. "To the plantitarium!" she pointed upward and beamed a goofy grin.

They arrived at the Plantitarium, as Renge went in Kyouya pulled her back and said, "Hey, how come you know your way around this place so much? Have you been skipping school lately.." he said with a concerned look.

She ignored his question and dragged him inside. "Look! Isn't it beautiful? I always come here to relax," she smiled and let go of Kyouya's hand.

As her warmth suddenly disappeared from his hand, he raised his eyebrow and took a look around. "It is.. quite nice," he gave a eased expression. "Hey, wait.. don't change the subject!" he said realizing she ignored his question.

She deviously smiled and disappeared into the darkness of the plantitarium. "If you can find me, i'll tell you~" she said with a small tune at the end.

Kyouya wasn't dumb, he wasn't blind either. He could obviously figure out where Renge was, but what stopped him was, "Did she want to be found?" he shook his head and ran towards a bright light which was the constellation 'Gemini'. Under those bright stars was Renge gazing at the constellation and tracing them with her fingers.

"Hey.. you know, I'm a Gemini," she twirled around with her arms wide open and smiled. She held her hand out signalling that he should take it. He unconciously placed his hands into hers, Renge chuckled and clasped her hands onto his, "You found me," she said simply.

"We're a little bit to old for hide and seek now, aren't we?" He laughed and lead her outside the plantitarium.

"We're never too old for anything!" She giggled and followed along Kyouya. "I'll show you something beautiful," she lead Kyouya to a road of forests and flowers.

"I hope you won't get us lost," he said jokingly and tighten his grip on her hand.

"We're here, isn't it magnificent?" She said twirling around and gazing at the lake. It was no doubt a beautiful sight, a clear blue lake and florencsent flowers glowing everywhere, and the green trees added a touch of nature to the sight.

"How come no one is here? This would be a perfect tourist sight," he asked as he looked around in awe.

"Because, I'm the only one that knows this place.. and now so do you!" She said with a grin.


End file.
